1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to compression molded articles and in particular to compression molded wooden articles. More specifically, the invention relates to the making of bowling pins utilizing compression molded cheek elements as a portion thereof, and to a method of producing such cheek elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bowling pin is formed by suitable machining of a wood block, such as a maple block. It has been desirable to utilize a particulate wood material in the forming of such bowling pins. However, there has been no fully satisfactory method of utilizing such material because of the difficulty of obtaining the desired durability and scorability while maintaining the desired density of the built-up pin and the overall weight thereof approximately that of a conventional machined wood pin.
One method of forming a conventional solid wood pin is to provide a plurality of cheeks bonded to an axial core member and machine the resultant assembly to the final pin configuration. Such a method of construction minimizes the amount of waste in permitting a general conformity to the pin configuration by the blank defined by the core and assembled cheek elements.